The present invention relates to a method of making a highly concentrated water containing suspension containing silver salt and tin salt. More particularly the invention relates to a method for making such a high concentrated suspension of silver salt and tin salt in water from which compound powder that includes silver and tin oxide can be made under utilization of reaction spraying. German Pat. No. 2,929,630 discloses a reaction spray production method of silver powder wherein the powder has a composition Ag/CdO and is to be used for making electrical contacts. The powder particles are made by spraying a watery solution of silver salt and Cadmium salt into a hot reactor, and the resulting particles, after the reaction, are separated from the hot gas flow in a centrifugal separator and precipitator and are collected separately.